Blitzen (Robbie the Reindeer)
Blitzen is the former Captain of Santa Claus's Sleigh Team, the ex-boyfriend of Vixen, Robbie's archenemy and the main antagonist 1999 Robbie the Reindeer film Hooves of Fire and it's 2002 sequel Legend of the Lost Tribe. He is voiced by Steve Coogan in the original British version and Hugh Grant in the American redub. ''Hooves of Fire'' Blitzen is first seen greeting Robbie (who has arrived to become the Sleigh Team's navigator) at the reindeer's log cabin and introduces him to some of the other Sleigh Team members. However whilst Robbie is away, Blitzen asks Prancer and Vixen to help him make Robbie's life hell to which Vixen asks if this is about Robbie's father (though not said it is obviously Rudolph). Blitzen says that he has been Captain of the teams for years but Robbie's father is still the famous one all because he help out "that one time" (referring to the foggy Christmas Eve from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"). It is also shown that Blitzen hates Robbie's father so much that he won't let anyone say his name in his presence (though this was actually due to copyright reasons) and gags Vixen, Donner, Tapir and Prancer with his hands and feet which causes him to fall to the ground. Blitzen then declares that if he can't get Robbie's father he'll get Robbie instead and won't stop until he destroys him and is seen later that night drawing out evil plans. A month later, Blitzen finds Robbie in the reindeer gym and sees that he dislikes exercising and decides to use this for his plan to get Robbie off the team so he gives Robbie a cheeseburger, fries, pipe and newspaper which Robbie accepts unaware of Blitzen's true intentions. Sometime later Blitzen along with the other reindeer are invited to a party held by Santa Claus where the new sleigh is being shown off. On the sleigh there is a loud stereo, a talking ashtray and a GPS (which Blitzen added to stop Robbie joining the team) and when Robbie thinks his place on the team is gone, Santa rest assures him that he can still come as Blitzen came up with an idea about which reindeer stays behind: the one that is least fit, which Robbie sees as is himself. Later that night back at the cabin Blitzen finds Robbie gazing up a painting of his father and tells him that Santa will probably put him on the team anyway because he liked his father and the sleigh will be slow and children won't get there presents on Christmas Day but Robbie won't be blamed his father will for having him. These words cause Robbie to pack his bags and leave to Blitzen's joy before he joins Vixen upstairs to "stoke her fire". Blitzen is later seen in his room throwing darts and other sharp objects at a photo of Robbie unaware that Robbie himself is watching from outside. Blitzen is later seen in preparing to take part in the Steeplechase at The Reindeer Games and has taken a drug to improve his performance. He is alarmed when he sees Robbie at the games too and sees him run very fast to save Santa's baby from being squashed by a falling walrus. Robbie leaves the games to save his mentor Old Jingle after his house falls on him but is able to rejoin the race and is able to catch up with Blitzen who knocks him to the ground with one of the hurdles but luckily Robbie uses a technique called The Nose Jump and seems to cross the finish line the same time as Blitzen. A photo finish is taken and shows that Blitzen crossed the line first and he celebrates but his celebrations are short lived as the news of his drug taking is revealed and he is arrested and as he is taken away Vixen tells him that he is "chucked" (British slang for dumped). He is last seen in prison painting Robbie dolls. Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Martial Artists